libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Suqur
The suqur have humanoid bodies with the heads, wings, and talons of a falcon. They are a solitary and nomadic folk, difficult to befriend and fierce when offended. Physical Description: Suqur have slight frames, typically standing no more than five and a half feet tall, though their wings typically measure ten to twelve feet across when fully extended. Not all suqur have the strength to sustain true flight with these wings, though they can use them to glide from place to place. They have the piercing eyes and curving beaks of a bird of prey, and their feet are powerful grasping talons. Their feathers span a range of colors including sandy brown, snow white, and speckled gray. Suqur rarely wear jewelry, but will often dye the tips of their wing feathers bright and exotic colors. Society: Suqur rarely settle down for any length of time and are almost always on the move, following a deep-seated need to travel and explore. When a suqur meets a potential mate they will typically stay together long enough to reproduce and for their hatchlings to reach adolescence, usually around their eighth birthday. At this point, the family will usually separate with the offspring following whichever parent their temperaments and natural gifts are most suited for, usually spending the next two to three years learning the skills they will need to survive on their own before going their own way. Relations: Suqur carry few preconceptions about other races, instead choosing to evaluate each creature or society they come across based on the merits or faults they personally observe. The exception to this are the gnome and halfling peoples, who the suqur adore. Whenever a suqur settles down for any length of time, it is usually near a community of such folks, with whom the suqur trade their skills as scouts and protectors for food and pleasant company. Alignment and Religion: Suqur are independent and nomadic folk, and as such have a difficult time understanding the need of other beings to codify and regulate activities and social interactions. Suqur are almost always chaotic Adventurers: The nomadic lifestyle of the suqur lends itself readily to adventuring, as do their natural skills as scouts. The suqur’s lack of racial preconceptions allows them to work with a wide variety of groups, though a party seeking a suqur’s services will need to be an active group as a bored suqur is likely to leave them for something more stimulating. Suqur Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Suqur are exceptionally agile and have keen minds, but their hollow-boned bodies are particularly fragile. * Essence-Born: Suqur are humanoids with the akashic subtype. * Medium: Suqur are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Suqur have a base land speed of 20 feet. * Low-light Vision: Suqur can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Glide: The suqur’s wings allow them to glide. A suqur can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely, it may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 10 feet it falls. In addition, the suqur may invest essence into his wings to improve their capabilities. A suqur who invests at least one point of essence into his wings gains a fly speed of 15 feet, with clumsy maneuverability. For each additional point of essence invested in this ability the suqur’s fly speed increases by 5 feet and his maneuverability increases by one step. * Talons: The suqur has a pair of talons that can be used as natural weapons dealing 1d4 damage plus the suqur’s Strength modifier. The suqur can only use these talons to attack if he is grappling or if he is flying at least 5 feet above the ground. * Falcon Blood: A suqur gains a +2 racial bonus to Fly and Perception checks. * Bonus Essence: Suqur have a natural connection to akashic energy and start play with 1 bonus essence point in their pool. * Languages: Suqur begin play speaking Common. Suqur with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Elven, Gnome, Halfling and Sylvan. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: Gain a +1 bonus to Fly checks. * Bard: Gain +1 bonus to Perception checks to detect scrying sensors. * Cleric: Increase caster level for Air spells by +1/3. * Daevic: Gain +1/5 point of essence. * Druid: Increase fly speed when wild shaped into flying creatures by 1 foot (only effective in increments of 5). * Fighter: Gain a +1 bonus to Fly checks. * Guru (Vayist): Increase the duration of aether ties by +1/2 round. * Ranger: increase favored enemy bonus by +1/5 (outsider (earth) or outsider (air) only). * Rogue: Gain a +1 bonus to Fly checks. * Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must have the Air descriptor and be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Vizier: Gain +1/5 point of essence. * Wizard: Increase caster level for Air spells by +1/3. Alternate Suqur Hibkha (Ibisfolk) Hibkha are believed to have descended from an ancient deity of magic and science. Those who believe their delicate and awkward-seeming frames indicate weakness find themselves quickly disabused of that notion as these cruel folk do not tolerate being slighted or underestimated. * Ability Modifiers: +4 Int, –2 Str, –2 Con * Base Speed: The hibkha’s base speed is 30 feet. This replaces the slow racial trait. * Long Legged: Hibkha’s exceptionally long and narrow legs and toes allow them to traverse terrain that others would find nearly impassable with great ease. Their movement is never impeded due to non-magical difficult terrain or standing water of 4 feet or less. This replaces the talons racial trait. Nisr (Vulturefolk) Though often reviled for their hideous appearance, the nisr are actually a relatively good-natured folk whose ability to thrive on even the most questionable of sustenance allows them to scout deep into territory where others might not survive the journey. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Con, –2 Cha * Carrion Eater: The nisr can survive on nearly anything for sustenance, regardless of how spoiled it might be. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison and disease. The nisr can invest essence into this ability; for each point of essence invested the nisr’s bonus on saving throws against poison and diseases increases by +2. This replaces the falcon blood racial trait. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries